Wings of the Night
by Sakura Lisel
Summary: -Gargoyles crossover- What if, James and Lily survive Voldemort's attack, and Harry's twin brother, Dylan, is chosen as the BWL? After a major fight with James over Harry, Lily divorces him and takes Harry with her, and moves to America to start a new life.
1. Prologue: On a Different Path

_**Disclaimers:**_ As much as I may _**want**_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both _**Harry Potter**_ and _**Disney's Gargoyles**_ belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

_**Timeframe:**_ The _**Harry Potter**_ part of the storyline in the prologue takes place two months after Voldemort's attack on October 31, making Harry a year and five months old; while the _**Gargoyles**_ part takes place four months before Alexander Xanatos is born.

_**Summary:**_ _**(Gargoyles crossover)**_ What if, James and Lily survive Voldemort's attack, and Harry's twin brother, Dylan, is chosen as the BWL? After a major fight with James over Harry, Lily divorces him and takes Harry with her, and moves to America to start a new life with the help of some relatives.

**Glossary:**  
"_**§§ §§**_" - Parseltongue

_**Wings of the Night**_  
Prologue: On a Different Path  
By: Sakura Lisel

_**-January 15, 1982-**_

_**-Lily's POV-**_

Lily Evans, formerly known as Lily Potter, was making a one way trip from England to New York City in her godfather's private jet plane, to start her new life away from the wizarding world, and all of the pain and heartbreak that she had left behind in England.

She was sitting quietly in her seat and flipping through a muggle magazine that the stewardess had provided, as the plane flew high above the night sky on its way to New York City, where she would meet up with her uncle Halcyon Reynard, who was going to give them a place to stay until she could get back on her feet.

In the seat next to her was her eighteen month old son, Harry Potter, who slept peacefully in his baby seat, completely worn out from the events of the past week or so.

About a year ago on the night of July 31, 1980 around 11:55pm, Lil1y had given birth to twin boys, whom she and her husband later named Harry and Dylan.

Harry was older than Dylan by ten minutes, and had inherited James black hair, and Lily's green eyes, while Dylan was born with Lily's red hair, and James hazel eyes.

Harry was the quietest of the two, never making a fuss even when he had a dirty diaper or was hungry, while Dylan was always the first one to wake up everyone in the household with his constant crying.

The Potters had lived happily in piece for a whole year, until about five and a half months ago, Albus Dumbledore came to their home and informed them of a prophecy that would place the boys in danger from Voldemort, and the family had to go into hiding under the Fidelius charm, with Sirius Black as the Secret Keeper.

They had been in hiding for two months after the twins first birthday, when Sirius came up with the idea to change Secret Keepers, with Peter Pettigrew, and leave Sirius as the decoy Secret Keeper so if he got captured he wouldn't be able to tell anyone where they were.

Thinking that it was a perfect plan since their enemies already suspected Sirius as being the Secret Keeper because of his close relationship with the Potters, and the switch was made and Peter became the new Secret Keeper.

But it turned out to be a bad idea, because in the end Peter betrayed all of them to Voldemort and revealed the Potters hidden location a week after the switch was made.

Voldemort led an attack on the household, and after a short battle with James and Lily, he simply stunned the two parents, planning to deal with them later as soon as he had gotten rid of the twins first, and headed up to the nursery.

No one really knew what happened that night, but all anyone really understood was that Voldemort had finally been defeated by a one year old boy when he tried to cast the killing curse on him.

When Dumbledore and the rest of the Order arrived on the scene, they quickly revived Lily and James, and all of then rushed upstairs to the nursery, already fearing the worst for the twins, only to come to startling sight.

They found young Dylan Potter sitting on floor of the nursery next to his brother's unconscious form, bawling his eyes out in front a pile of discarded robes and ash, and Voldemorts abandoned wand lying next to the robes.

Both boys were rushed to St Mungo's for a checkup, only to discover that both were fine and still in good health, though the only sign that the two boys were hurt, were the star shaped scar on Dylan's forehead, and Harry's lightning bolt shaped scar, and the leftover residue of the killing curse surrounding both boys. Both scars were quickly treated before they were sent back home with their parents.

Once the boys were back home, Dumbledore quickly came to a decision that since Dylan was the only one of the twins still awake when Voldemort had met his end, then it must have been Dylan who defeated the dark lord, and from that day onward was known as the Boy Who Lived to the wizarding world, and Peter Pettigrew was later tracked down and captured and sentenced to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban.

In the insuing weeks since that fateful night, the Potters were finally able to return to their normal lives, when Lily started noticing a pattern in how her husband treated Harry and it was starting to annoy her.

Before Voldemort's attack, James had used to treat both boys equally, always taking the time to shower both of them with his love every chance that he got, especially Harry who he adored and called his little prongslet. But now that Dylan was considered the savior of the wizarding world, James seemed to have completely forgotten all about Harry, ignoring the boy if he was in the room and spending all of his time spoiling Dylan.

Even Remus and Sirius had changed since that night. When the boys were born, Sirius had been named as Harry's godfather, while Remus became Dylan's. Like James, Sirius turned all of his attention onto Dylan, showering the boy with love and attention whenever he came over for a visit, and would barely acknowledge Harry except to sometimes give the boy a small pat on the head.

Out of the three men, Remus Lupin seemed to really still care for Harry as much as Lily did, and while Sirius and James were fawning over James, Remus could sometimes be seen playing with Harry to make sure the boy didn't feel left out of whatever was going on.

Upon seeing the neglect that her husband was now showing their eldest son, Lily had tried multiple times to get James to pay more attention to Harry, always telling him off for ignoring their son in favor of the other, and even going so far as taking Dylan away from James in an attempt to get him to pay attention to Harry, but that only made James mad and they ended up in a shouting match over who was neglecting which son, that left them not speaking to each other for days, and the two of them started sleeping in separate rooms.

The final straw that finally led to Lily and James big breakup and the separation of Harry and Dylan came over two weeks ago, when James brought Albus Dumbledore over to the Potter home to talk to her about the twins' future in the magical world.

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

It had been a normal day in the Potter household. James was off at work, leaving Lily to take care of the boys, and Lily had just put the twins down for the night in their cribs in the nursery upstairs, and was starting to make dinner, when James apparated into the living room with Albus Dumbledore, to tell her of the plans they had come up with involving the boys.

Lily followed the two men into the living room, and sat down on the couch, and Albus immediately started explaining what the Potters had to do in order to see to Dylan's future as their savior, and how they needed to start his training as soon as possible so that he would be prepared in the case of Voldemort's return.

At first Lily was willing to go along with it, but then the more she heard from Dumbledore about what was needed to be done with Dylan, the more troubled she became, until Albus finally brought up what they should do with Harry.

Albus had believed that it would be in the boys best interests to send Harry away to be raised by someone else, so that Lily and James could focus all their attention on Dylan, as they prepared him for what might be coming, and that was when Lily finally set her foot down.

"You guys are crazy if you think I'm going to do that to my son!!" Lily exclaimed angrily as she stared at the man in front of her in open disbelief, after hearing what he had to say, "I'm not going to give up Harry!"

"Lily, be reasonable, I'm only suggesting this for Harry's sake," Albus said in a placating grandfatherly tone, as he stared at the younger woman for a moment, looking a bit surprised that she wasn't immediately agreeing with his plans, "With the two of you busy with Dylan, neither of you will probably have time for Harry, and it might lead the boy to be jealous and resentful from the neglect."

"And you think sending him away won't leave him 'jealous and resentful'?! And I don't plan on 'neglecting' him as you put it, headmaster," Lily cried as she glared at Dumbledore for a moment, before looking towards James for support but didn't find any, "Harry's as much my son as Dylan is, and I won't have strangers raising him!"

"He won't be sent to strangers. I was planning on sending him to your sisters home," Albus started to say only to be cut off by Lily's outraged shriek.

"Send him to _Petunia_?! Over my _dead_ body! I wouldn't let take her care of my _cat_," Lily shrieked, her voice rising a few decibels at the news, as her face flushed a bit in anger, "let alone one of my _babies_! She _hates_ both me and anything that has to do with magic!"

"I'm sure that your sister isn't as bad as your making her out to be. She's still your sister," Albus said, as he tried to calm Lily down, "and Once we explain the situation to her, I'm sure that she would..."

"There's _nothing_ to explain to Petunia about, because Harry's still _not_ going!" Lily exclaimed, her arms now resting on her hips as she stared defiantly at Dumbledore, before shooting her husband and angry look, "He's staying right here where he belongs, and _nothing's_ going to change that! We'll raise him alongside Dylan as a _family_ should."

"Lily, I thought you understood. Dylan is the Boy Who Lived, and he'll be needing _all_ of your attention, in the coming years," Albus said as a slight frown appeared on his features as he stared back at Lily, "if he's going to have _any_ chance of surviving if Voldemort comes back. Harry will only be in the way if he remains here, and he will only be a distraction to you and James in what needs to be done for Dylan."

Frustration filled Lily as she looked from Dumbledore to James and back again, as her fury built up inside of her at the gall her former headmaster had at telling her what to do with her sons, before she finally rounded on James who had remained silent during the whole conversation.

"James, don't tell me you actually agree with him on this?!" Lily exclaimed, as she stared at him in open disbelief as she silently dared him to voice what she hoped not to hear, "Harry's our son, and you really want to send him away just so we can focus our attention on Dylan?!"

"Lily, you have to see that it's for the best. Dumbledore is right about this." James said as he looked over at his wife, meeting her gaze head on for a moment before finally looking away from her, "After everything that's happened, Dylan should be our number one priority right now, and Harry will only get in the way of what needs to be done for Dylan."

As she heard the words leave her husband's mouth, Lily could feel her heart break into a million pieces, as she stared at the stranger who had taken her husband's place in the past two months. The James Potter that she had come to know and love wouldn't have agreed to do something like this.

'_What happened to him? He's not the same man that I married. I didn't want to believe it, but he's changed so much since that night._' Lily thought brokenly to herself as she stared at James for a moment in silence, '_Just when did things get to be this way in the first place?_'

Lily was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Dumbledore was talking again until she heard her name being called, and she looked back at the elderly man for a moment, to see him staring at her with an expectant look on his face.

"I'm sorry. What did you say professor?" Lily asked, her voice sounding broken as she spoke.

"I was just saying that now that it's been decided, I will start making arrangements to send young Harry to your sisters," Albus said, believing that Lily was finally seeing things his way, "When he comes to Hogwarts you and James can reclaim him into your family if you chose to do so and..."

As she listened to Dumbledore speak, she could feel her anger starting to build up, as she realized that her former headmaster had already decided that Harry was already a done deal, whether or not she agreed or not. A quick glance in James direction showed that her husband was nodding his head in agreement to what the headmaster was saying and it was then that she came to a decision.

"You're making a mistake, headmaster. I _never_ agreed to send Harry away," Lily said, cutting into Albus' speech, causing both men to their attention back on her with wide eyes, "I _already_ told you _repeatedly_, that Harry's _not_ going to my sister and her family."

"Lily. We've been through this already..." James started to say, only to stop in midsentence as Lily stood up and turned and glared down at him for a moment, "Lily?"

"If the two of you are going to _insist_ that we get rid of Harry, then I'll tell you this." Lily said, a determined stubborn look on her face as she looked at both men, and she crossed her arms over her chest, "If _Harry_ has to go, then _I_ go too. _Obviously_ since no one around here wants him around except _me_, so I'll take him and raise him on my own without _any_ of you."

"Lily don't be ridiculous!" James exclaimed, open disbelief in his voice as he couldn't believe what he was now hearing, "I need you, and so does Dylan. Don't let something as petty as this make you ruin what we have together."

As soon as the words left his mouth, James knew instantly that they were the wrong thing to say, as Lily immediately turned her angry gaze fully on him once more. He had a feeling that if this was one of those muggle cartoon things, there would be steam coming out of his wives ears at that moment as she started yelling at him once more.

"You think that it's '_petty_' to chose to leave _you_ rather than give up my baby boy? James Potter, I _won't_ give Harry up for anyone." Lily hissed through gritted teeth as her glare intensified as she stared at James defiantly, "But if you and professor Dumbledore are going to try and force me to chose between Harry and Dylan and Dylan's happiness, _Harry_ will win hands down."

"Now Lily, I think you're being very unreasonable." Albus said, his eyes no longer twinkling as he heard what Lily had just said, as he stood up and started to reach for her arm to stop her from leaving, "Why don't we sit down and talk about this some more..."

"I'm _through_ with being 'reasonable', Albus. I can't _believe_ the two of you! It was bad enough when James started neglecting Harry for the last two months, and I never said anything," Lily snapped as she moved out of Dumbledores reach, before turning her gaze back on the headmaster, as a saddened look momentarily replaced her angry expression, before it returned in full force a few seconds later as she continued speaking, "because I _convinced_ myself that it was Dylan's publicity as the Boy Who Lived getting to him, and that he would change after awhile. But what the two of you are telling me to do now is the last straw! I'm _through_ with this crap."

"Lily don't be like this. It's not like we're going to give him up forever." James pleaded as he also stood up, and reached out to grasp Lily's hands, only to have her jerk her hands away from his, as he looked her directly in the eyes for a moment, flinching a bit at the cold disgusted look she was now giving him, "It's only until he starts school at Hogwarts. If you want we could even have more kids later on if you want to, so Dylan can have some playmates."

"You're _right_ about _one_ thing James," Lily said as she pulled away from him, and took a few steps away from him, as her angry look disappeared for a moment, and was replaced by a pitying one, "I have _every_ intention of having _more_ kids, but their father just _won't_ be you."

"Lily what are you trying to say?" James asked he felt a cold chill run through his body at her words, as he stared at her. The look she was giving him reminded him of their days back at Hogwarts, back when she wouldn't give him the time of day, only this look seemed to be a lot worse, "Look we can work this out..."

"There's nothing to 'work out', James. Not anymore. What I'm _trying_ to say is that I don't want anymore of _your_ kids, James. Your actions tonight have just _proven_ to me that you would be an _unfit_ father to _any_ child that we might have who isn't Dylan. I want a divorce." Lily asked in a quiet voice as she stared back at him, her gaze unwavering as she pulled off her wedding ring and tossed it at James who just barely managed to catch it before it hit him in the forehead as he continued to stare at Lily in shock, "Since he means so much to both you and the magical world, then you can just _keep_ Dylan, and raise him to be the savior of the wizarding world, and I'll take Harry and raise him on my own."

"Lily you can't be serious!" James exclaimed, his eyes widening in shock as he stared at his wife and saw the determined look on her face, as he reached out to grab her arm once more, "We need you here. Dylan needs his mother."

"And _Harry_ needs his _father_, but I don't see _that_ happening anytime soon. I've been thinking about this for awhile now, but was willing to stay for the boys' sake. But what you're telling me to do now is the last straw. If I let you talk me into doing this to Harry," Lily said with a slight shrug of her shoulders once more, as she shook off his grip on her arm, and started backing away from the two men as she headed for the living rooms entranceway, "I'll _never_ be able to look myself in the mirror again without feeling regret. Go find some other woman to marry you, who won't mind putting up with your crap, James. Harry and I can just move on with our lives and find someone who will love both of us."

With those final words, Lily didn't bother to wait for the two men to respond, before she quickly spun on her heel and marched upstairs and walked into her bedroom, and slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

Ten minutes after she had left the living room, James came storming upstairs after seeing Albus to the door, and started pounding on Lily's bedroom, pleading with to open the door so that they could talk about her decision, but Lily refused to open the door, and ordered him to go away.

James even resorted to trying to cast the _**Alohomora**_ spell on the door to try and force his way into the room, but Lily had placed over three powerful locking spells on the door in case he tried something like that. After over ten minutes of ranting, James finally gave up and went to his own bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

That very night, Lily packed up a multi-compartment trunk and filled it with as much of her belongings as she could fit into it, before shrinking it and putting it in her purse, then went into the twins nursery room and packed a small suitcase filled with Harry's baby clothes and anything he might need before walking over to the twins cribs, stopping in front of Dylan's crib for a moment as she stared down at his sleeping form with tear filled eyes.

'_I'm sorry to have to do this honey, but it's better for everyone if I just take Harry and leave._' Lily thought silently to herself as she bent over the edge of the crib so that could place a kiss on her youngest forehead before turning away and headed straight for Harry's crib, '_If we stay, all James and I will do is fight over the boys, and everyone will continue to pressure me into choosing between the two._'

Calling for one of the house elves, she handed over a letter that she had written for James, and left orders for them to watch over Dylan and take care of whatever he needed until James woke up in the morning, and to wait for further instructions from James once he was up.

Once the elf had left, she pulled out her wand d, she summoned one of the baby seats from the closet and had it settle on the floor in front of Harry's crib, before turning around and reaching in to gently pick up Harry, lifting him out of his crib and placed him inside the baby seat.

Lifting up the baby seat and holding it under one arm, she turned and started walking away, stopping just outside the bedroom doorway, with her hand resting on the doorknob, for a moment to look at Dylan's crib one last time before she turned away and shut the door behind her.

_**-End Flashback-**_

* * *

After leaving the Potter household, she apparated to Diagon Alley and checked herself into a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the night, and Lily got in contact with a magical law firm, and had them start the divorce proceedings.

Once he received the divorce papers along with a court date summons concerning who would get the boys, James tried contacting her and visiting the hotel room she was staying in to plead with her to stay with him, and not go through with the divorce. Saying that they could work things out, and that he would do anything she wanted as long as she stayed with him, but she continued to turn him away.

Even Albus, Sirius and Remus paid her a few visits to try and convince her to stay with James, if not for James sake, but then for the sake of the boys. But Lily stayed firm in her decision to divorce him, and refused to listen to anyone else's suggestions and arguments about how she should properly handle the situation.

Within a week after receiving the divorce papers, and after all attempts to try and reconcile with Lily had failed miserably, James reluctantly signed the papers and sent them in to the ministry. Within hours, the two of them were now officially divorced in the eyes of the wizarding world.

On the day of their court date to see who would get the boys, Lily's was given full custody over Harry, while James got Dylan. Her lawyers also had James sign a magically binding contract with an written agreement to never attempt to contact either her or Harry, or try to take back Harry for any reason, unless Harry decided that he wanted to meet him once he was older and invited him to wherever they were living, or else risk losing custody of Dylan, and Lily signed a similar contract concerning Dylan.

James also set up a bank account for Harry in Lily's name at Gringotts, with plans of depositing ten thousand galleons a month in the account so that Lily and Harry would have financial support for the next few years, and some money to buy Harry's school supplies when the time comes, despite Lily trying to refuse the money offer.

Now that she was free of James Potter and the fame that was surrounding her former life, Lily couldn't decide where she wanted to go next, as she checked out of the Leaky Cauldron and moved into a muggle hotel.

She didn't think it would be a good idea to remain in the magical world, because she knew that she would probably be swamped by Dylan's admirers. The newspapers had already had a field day covering her divorce from James, asking her annoying questions about why she had divorced James, along with a bunch of other embarrassing questions. It reached the point that she had to threaten to hex the whole lot of them before they would let her leave.

'_I just can't stay in England anymore. Harry and I will never have a moments peace if we stay here,_' Lily thought silently to herself as she sat on the floor in front of her enlarged open trunk rummaging through the things she had packed inside, as she glanced over at her son as he slept in the new crib she had bought a few days ago, '_then there's the risk of Death eaters finding us and finishing what Voldemort started. We have to go somewhere safe and far from here..._'

Sighing a bit, she pulled her hands out of the trunk, and closed the lid, and pulled out a key to lock it. Then pulled out another key and fit it into the lock and turned it, and the trunk shook a bit as things shifted within. Pulling the lid back up, she started looking through the new section that had opened up in the trunk for a few seconds before pulling out a little black book.

The black book was a gift to her from her godmother, Anastasia Reynard, who had given it to her as birthday present during one of her trips to the Evan's home with her family. Over the years Lily used the book to keep track of important dates and phone numbers of her muggle relatives.

As she was flipping through the pages, something fell out of one of the pages, and she picked it up to an old photograph of her and her cousin, Janine Reynard, or Fox as she was now going by these days. The picture had been taken back when the girls were sixteen years old and she was staying with the family for the summer, after getting kicked out of her home by Petunia after their parents death at the hands of Death Eaters.

Lily's godmother, Anastasia Reynard, was a distant relative of Lily's from her mother's side of the family, who kept in touch with the family every now and again, and was like a second mother to Lily after her parents were killed, while Halcyon Reynard was like an overprotective uncle.

When she was younger her family used to travel to New York City to visit the Reynard family during the holidays, spending weeks with them before having to return to England for school.

Janine 'Fox' Reynard was Halcyon and Anastasia's only child, and was the same age as Lily, with bright red hair and green eyes that matched Lily's own, and over the years, Lily and Janine Reynard had become best friends, and were as close as sisters, while Janine barely got along with Petunia.

When Lily's first Hogwarts letter arrived, the two girls had continued to kept in touch and written to each other nearly every day via owl mail, during the next seven years of Lily's education at Hogwarts, and was later picked as one of the bridesmaids at Lily's wedding to James Potter, with Halcyon standing in for her father to give her away at the alter.

A week before her sixth year at Hogwarts was about to come to an end fro the summer, the Evan's family home was broken into and attacked by Deatheaters, and Lily and Petunia's parents were murdered with the Killing Curse.

Petunia, had been out on a date with her boyfriend, Vernon Dursley, when the attack happened, and had come home to find her parents dead bodies and her parents killers standing over their bodies. She would have been killed too if Order members hadn't picked that time to show up and saved her.

When Lily had found out what had happened, she had rushed to Petunia's side, only to have Petunia lay full blame for what had happen to their parents on Lily's shoulders, saying that if it wasn't for her and her freakish ways, their parents would still be alive, announcing that she no longer had a sister, and banned her from setting foot in their family home ever again, leaving Lily without a place to go to for the summer.

When Anastasia found out about her parents deaths, and what Petunia had done, she had flown straight to England and personally invited her to come live with the Reynard's in New York City, which Lily had accepted gratefully.

Upon arriving in New York City with Anastasia, the Reynard's did everything they could to help her get over her parents murder, treating her like she was a member of the family. Janine was also a big help in the recovery process.

By the time it was time for her to return to go back to Hogwarts, Lily had been tempted to simply drop out of the magical world and go back to living a simply muggle life free of magic, but Anastasia and Halcyon managed to convince her to go back and complete her final year.

When she returned to Hogwarts for her final year, she finally agreed to go out on one date with James Potter just to get him to stop harassing her as he had done every year since the start of their fourth year at Hogwarts, and to her surprise, she found herself falling with him, and by the time graduation came, the two of them became engaged to be married, a month later was walking down the aisle to become the new Mrs. James Potter.

A few months after her wedding to James, she learned from her letters from Fox, that Anastasia and Halcyon had a falling out with each other and had divorced, and also learned that Halcyon had recently been diagnosed with Leukemia and was going through treatments to help him fight the disease.

The muggle treatments had put the Leukemia into remission for a year and a half, but then came back in full force, his body deteriorating to the point that it left the older man confined to specially made computerized wheelchair that he had his company built for to monitor him at all times, with his personal aide Fenton Vogel watching over him and dealing with business matters for him, and the doctors saying that he didn't have much longer to live.

Five months ago, Lily had received an wedding invitation to Fox's wedding seven months ago, but wound up missing it, because a week after the invitation arrived, the Potters had to go into hiding from Voldemort.

As she thought back on the day of the wedding, Lily remembered Halcyon telling her that if she ever needed anything from them, that she was always welcome to contact them anytime she wanted.

'_Finally. I thought I would have to spend all night looking for this thing,_' Lily thought happily to herself, as she shut the trunks lid once more and used her wand to send it off to a corner of the room, before she climbed onto her bed and stated flipping through the pages, for a few seconds before stopping on one page as she reached for the telephone to make a call, '_It's been a __**long**__ time since I spoke to them, so I wonder how everyone's doing in the States?_'

Checking the time on a nearby clock, she saw that the numbers on the clock showed that it was only 1:35pm, meaning it was probably still early enough to make a call to New York City.

Dialing the number in the book using a long distance calling card that she had bought earlier in the hotel gift shop, she waited as the phone rang a few times before it was picked up and the familiar voice of Halcyon's aid, Preston, could be heard over the line.

"..."

"Hello, Preston? I don't know if you remember me," Lily said, her voice sounding a bit nervous as she spoke on the phone, "but my name is Lily Evans, I'm Halcyon and Anastasia Reynard's goddaughter."

"..."

"Oh, I'm fine. Yes it has been a long time." Lily said as a small smile appeared on her features, as she visibly relaxed for a moment as she leaned back against her beds headboard, "I'm glad that you remember me. Look, I was wondering if Uncle Halcyon is feeling well enough to speak to me?"

"..."

"Yes I'll wait," Lily said, relaxing a bit as she waited for him to come back onto the phone with Halcyon's response.

It didn't take long before Preston's voice came back on the line, and told her that Halcyon was willing to talk to her now, just before her uncles voice came on the line, concern filling his voice demanded to know why she was calling and wanting to know what was wrong.

Hearing Halcyon's voice again, caused Lily to break down into tears as she started telling him everything that had happened in the last couple of months, and he silently listened to everything she said before she finally ended her story, just as a loud string of curses could be heard echoing over the phone as Halcyon called James and Dumbledore every foul name in the book.

Halcyon's rant finally came to an end as a loud coughing fit made him stop, and it took a few minutes for him to calm down and get his breathing under control long enough to ask where Lily was staying now that she had left James.

When she told him that she was currently staying in a hotel and had no where else to go for the time being, he ordered her to pack up whatever she had and catch the first flight to New York, and that she could stay with him for as long as she wanted until she got back on her feet.

_**-End Lily's POV-**_

* * *

'_I can't believe I'm actually doing this? I shouldn't have bothered Uncle Hal with my troubles like this..._' Lily thought silently to herself as she looked out the window once more and into the night sky, before a small smile crept to her lips for a moment, '_But at least I'll finally get to see all of them again, and introduce them to Harry. I remember hearing that Fox is already expecting a baby_'

Just then Lily's thoughts were broken by the sound of the flight attendants voice calling out over the speakers.

"_**ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS. PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS AND RETURN YOUR CHAIRS TO UPRIGHT POSITION. WE WILL BE LANDING IN JOHN F. KENNEDY INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT WITHIN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES...**_"

Sighing a bit, Lily reached over towards Harry's seat to adjust his own seatbelt to make sure it was secured tightly to the baby seat, before moving her hands to her own seatbelt and buckled it around her waist, and sat back in her chair to wait for the plane to land.

* * *

_**-Halcyon's POV-**_

Halcyon Reynard sat in his wheelchair as he impatiently waited inside of John F. Kennedy International Airport with his personal aid, Preston Vogel, as they waited for Lily's plane to arrive.

"When is that blasted plane going to get here!" Halcyon demanded, looking around the airport for someone to blame, before he started coughing loudly, "it should have been here at least an _half an hour_ ago!"

"Sir, you should calm yourself, getting upset won't do your health any good. I've already spoken to the receptionist" Preston said as he moved in front of his employer, pulled out a transparent face mask that was attached to an oxygen tank at the back of the wheelchair, and attempted to place it over the older mans face only to be waved off, "and they say the plane should be arriving any minute now. Ms. Lily won't like it if you've overworked yourself like this."

"I'm _fine_, Vogel. I'm just eager to see my god daughter after all this time, and meet one of my grandsons," Halcyon snapped as he glared up at his aide for a moment, as he finally managed to get his coughing fit under control for a few seconds, "She's been through a lot as you know."

"I'm sure that everything will be all right when Lily and Harry arrive, sir," Preston said as he glanced over towards the windows.

When he had gotten a call from lily he had been overjoyed to hear from his god daughter once more, but as soon as he heard her voice, he knew something must have been wrong, because even over the phone she had sounded like she had been crying. It didn't take him long to get the whole story out of her, and even now he could feel rage filling him at what Lily had told him.

Upon hearing from Lily about what had happened between her and James, he had been royally pissed off as all of his speculations about James Potter had been confirmed by his actions against his wife and son.

Halcyon had never liked James Potter, even after he had met the young man a few weeks before he married Lily. He had always thought of the young man as being no good for his god daughter, especially reading some of the letters she had sent to Janine about her school. In most of Lily's letters during her early days at Hogwarts, she had always complained about how much of a total jerk Potter was, and how he always bullied both her and some of the other students in her school with his little gang of friends.

So it had to come to a great surprise when Lily had returned to her school in her final year only to start dating Potter, and then later marry him a few months after graduation, but both he and Anastasia had supported her in her decision, and Halcyon had stood at her side at the wedding to give her away in place of her parents, who had been killed the previous summer.

After learning that she had no where to go, he practically ordered her to pack whatever she had with her, and catch the next flight to New York City with Harry and live with him. She had put up an argument over it, but he managed to convince her that it would be best to come to him since she had nowhere else to go. Once the flight arrangements had been made, all Halcyon had to do now was sit and wait for the plane to arrive.

'_How __**dare**__ that __**boy**__ hurt Lily and Harry this way. I don't care what his reasons were, they didn't deserve this,_' Halcyon fumed silently to himself as he glared for a moment, still wheezing a bit as a slight frown creasing his features, '_If I was still in good health, and ever meet that boy face to face, I'd give him the beating of his life!_'

Just then Lily's planes arrival was announced over the loudspeaker, and Halcyon forced himself to relax as they waited for Lily to disembark from the plane, and five minutes later the duo spotted the familiar redhead coming through the doors with an overnight bag slung over her shoulder, while pushing a baby stroller that had a now wide awake toddler sitting in it and looking around at his new surroundings with wide eyes.

Lily spotted them instantly and quickly hurried over to them, quickly greeting both men, before leaving Harry in Preston's care as she turned towards Halcyon and placed a gentle kiss on Halcyon's forehead, before pulling back to get a better look at him with a worried look on her face.

"Uncle Hal, you don't look well," Lily said, worry filling her voice as she looked him over for a moment, as she shot an accusing look at Vogel for bringing Halcyon out in his condition, "you should be in bed. I was expecting just Preston to pick me up tonight."

"What, and miss being the first to greet you back to New York?" Halcyon said in a cheerful voice, as he waved off her protests with a bony hand, as he smiled up at her, "I wouldn't have dreamed of it, Flower."

"You still should have stayed home, there's no telling what could happen to you in your condition," Lily scolded, though she smiled a bit at his use of her old nickname that he had for her, "If you were still awake when I got to the mansion, we could have spoken there, or waited until tomorrow..."

"That's all water under the bridge now, we can't change what's already done," Halcyon said with a dismissive shrug of his shoulders, smiling a bit as he glanced around for a second, "Now where is my grandson? I've been dying to finally meet him young lady."

"Fine if you are sure that you're up for it," Lily said, as she reluctantly turned away from Halcyon's wheelchair and walked over to Harry's stroller, and gently lifted the toddler out of his chair, and carried him over to Halcyon, "Uncle Halcyon, meet your grandson, Harry James Evans."

"Evans?" Halcyon asked, his head cocking to one side in question to her last name.

"When I had my name legally changed back to Evans, I had Harry's last name changed too." Lily said, as a small sigh escaping from her lips as she held Harry in her arms, "I didn't want have to deal with any complications later over his last name."

"So this is young Harry? He looks just like his father with that hair of his," Halcyon asked as he looked the toddler over with an approving look in his eyes, before he reached out with his frail looking arms "except he has your eyes. May I hold him?"

"That'll have to depend on Harry," Lily said as she looked down at her son for a moment before turning her gaze back towards her godfather, as she slightly turned her son around in her arms so he could get a better look at Halcyon, "He gets pretty shy around strangers."

Harry was clutching tightly to his mothers shirt, as she carried him, and he looked curiously over at the strange old man that his mommy was talking to.

When Halcyon started reaching for him, Harry reached out for him with one hand. Seeing that Harry wanted to go to Halcyon, Lily handed him over to her godfather, who gently took the toddler into his arms and placed Harry on his lap with the boy facing him, as the duo stared at each other for a few seconds, as the toddler reached up with both hands to touch Halcyon's face for a moment, causing Halcyon to laugh and comment about it to Lily who only smiled.

"Mr. Reynard, I hate to interrupt, but maybe we should get going, it's getting late," Preston said, bringing the groups attention back to the brunette, as he continue speaking once he had their attention focused on him, "It's been a long day, and I'm sure ms. Evans would like to get some rest."

"Yes, yes, Vogel. I know," Halcyon said as he finally handed a now yawning Harry back to Lily, who put him back in his stroller with the seat down so he could lie down, "Let's get going."

"Okay, just lead the way," Lily said as she started pushing the stroller behind the two men, as they made their way towards the main entrance of the airport.

"Ms Evans, do you need me to go to baggage claim to get your luggage for you?" Preston said as they started to reach the entranceway to the baggage claim room.

"Don't worry, Preston. There's nothing for us to pick up," Lily said as she patted the duffle bag she was still holding, which contained all of the objects that she had shrunk within, "Everything I brought with me from England is in this bag. I decided to travel light. And please, call me Lily, we're all friends here."

After that the group left the airport terminal and entered the parking lot, and piled into Halcyon's limo. Once Lily had Harry strapped into the baby seat that Halcyon had brought along, they were soon on their way.

_**-End Halcyon's POV-**_

* * *

As the months flew by, Lily quickly adjusted to her new life in New York, she found it easy to get herself used to living a simple muggle life once more, and was glad to no longer have to always look over her shoulder for signs of attack from enemies wanting her dead.

Since her divorce and departure from England, Lily still kept in touch with her old friends from the wizarding world, including Remus Lupin, who was the only one of the Marauders who bothered to write to her and ask her how Harry was doing. She sent letters to every week, along with pictures of her and Harry to show him how they were doing, and how fast Harry was growing.

Shortly after her arrival, she was reunited with Fox and Anastasia, and was finally introduced to the mysterious David Xanatos who she had heard so much about in Fox's letters, who seemed to be a nice enough man when around her, except Lily had a feeling that there was something off about him at times.

While there, she was also introduced to Xanatos' personal Aide, Owen Burnett, and the two instantly hit it off perfectly, and Harry loved him instantly. They saw a lot of each other whenever Lily came over to visit the family, and during that time it had taken Owen over two and a half months to get up the nerve to ask her out on a date and she immediately accepted, and they've been going out ever since.

While in New York, Lily found herself starting to get sick with what she had thought was the stomach flu, but after a quick check up from the Reynard family doctor, she discovered that she was over two months pregnant with James baby.

After her discovery, it didn't take her long to realize that the baby had been conceived back when she was still on speaking terms with James, on the night after Voldemort's defeat. The boys had been spending the night at St. Mungo's under observation. So she and James had spent the whole night celebrating their family surviving their encounter with Voldemort.

In the days leading up to the end of Fox's pregnancy passed by, Lily moved into Wyvern castle with Harry to help Fox out and give the other woman moral support as her due date approached. The two of them mostly spent their time shopping for clothes and stuff they would need for the babies with Anastasia's help.

On one of her trips to the doctors for a checkup on the baby, she had an ultrasound done to find out the baby's gender, and discovered that she was going to have a little girl, and was already making plans on naming her Willow Saria Evans once she was born.

On the night of April 17, 1982, Fox gave birth to a healthy baby boy, who she and husband named Alexander Fox Xanatos. It was also on that not that the two women discovered a secret about their families that neither one had expected.

It turned out that Anastasia Reynard was in fact Queen Titania, queen of the _Sidhé_ race, and was also Lily's great grandmother from a previous marriage many years ago, and that both women had dormant _Sidhé_ blood running through their veins.

During the party that they had to celebrate Alexander's birth, Anastasia revealed her true self to all of them when her ex-husband, Lord Oberon crashed the party that was celebrating Alexander's birth, wanting to reclaim his wife and have her return to Avalon with him to rule. Titania told Oberon was willing to go back with him as long she was allowed to take both Harry and Alexander with her, to be properly trained in how to use their dormant _Sidhé_ powers which she could sense were stronger than their mothers, and casually saying that they could erase the memories of everyone there of the two boys existence so there would be no problems, and Oberon agreed wholeheartedly to the plan if it meant getting Titania to come back home to Avalon with him.

A big fight broke out among the adults, as the humans fought back against Oberon as he tried to take the boys, but the group was losing badly against the _Sidhé_ lord, while Titania simply stood back and watched.

During the fight it was revealed that Owen was another _Sidhé_ named Puck. Despite Oberon's orders for Puck to stand down and help get the boys, Puck stood up to his ruler and refused to obey his orders, and helped fight back, with the help of a group of creatures called Gargoyles who showed up just as things were getting really bad.

In the end, the group of humans and gargoyles were immobilized by one of Oberon's spells, completely frozen in place with only Lily and Fox still standing as they tried to protect their children from Oberon. During the fight, they had moved both Harry and Alex into Harry's playpen so that they were together in one place.

Lily had her wand out and was flinging stunning spells and hexes at Oberon, but none of the spells fazed the _Sidhé_ as he simply brushed them off as if they were nothing, before both she and Fox were flung away by his magic, and Lily had to twist her body a bit to try and avoid landing on her stomach when she hit the ground in order, and wound up with the wind knocked out of her.

Sitting back up, As Lily pushed herself back to her feet, she could see Oberon standing over the boys cribs and starting to reach for Harry, who was standing up in the playpen and watching everything that was going on, and staring at Oberon with a scared look in his eyes, as he glanced back over at Alex, before glancing back at Oberon.

Just as Oberon's hand was about to touch Harry, Harry raised up his hands and some kind of shield appeared out of nowhere around the playpen, and shocked Oberon as soon as the royal hand came in contact with it, causing Oberon to curse loudly for a few seconds, before he started casting spells at the shield to try and bring it down.

As she watched what was going on, Lily wondered where the shield had come from, as she could feel all of her anger and hatred build up within her in one powerful burst of power.

All she could remember was reaching out towards Oberon wanting to stop him from taking Harry away from her, and she could see Fox doing the same thing, and as they reached out the power that she felt building up inside her flew from their hands and blasted Oberon and sent him flying halfway across the room and through several brick walls.

The attack left the two women completely drained and out of breath, as they tried to get back to their feet to get to the boys, only to be stopped by a royally pissed off Oberon, who was getting ready to blast both of them when Titania stepped in between the three of them and called him off before he could do permanent harm Lily and Fox.

Titania then proceeded to announce that she had changed her mind about taking the boys away, and had decided that they would be better of with their families. She also suggested that Puck should stay in the human realm as 'punishment' for disobeying orders, to train the boys and any other children Lily and Fox had in their _Sidhé_ heritages.

After finally calming down Oberon, who was completely fed up with everything that had happened so far and now only wanted to go home with Titania, reluctantly agreed to everything including punishing Puck, by putting a seal on Pucks _Sidhé_ powers so that he could only access them when he was training Harry and Alexander, and was banished from ever setting foot on Avalon soil until further notice.

Before they left, Titania approached Lily and Fox who were sitting down in chairs with Alex and Harry in their arms, an David and Puck standing on opposite sides of them. The group openly glared at her as they held onto their sons protectively as she made her way towards them.

Standing in front of the two women, Titania apologized for what happened that night, and that she had never really planned on taking the boys away, but had instead planned from the start to use Oberon's arrival to try and wake up their powers before she left, and also to create a reason for Oberon to let Puck stay in the human world rather than force him back to Avalon and away from Lily and Harry.

"I can't have my favorite god daughter be miserable now that she's found love with someone else, now can I?" Titania said with a slight smirk on her features as she took in the shocked looks everyone was now giving her, and the blushes that were creeping up to Puck and Lily's faces as they tried to put up an argument about their relationship, "Don't give me those looks, you two. I've seen how the two of you are around each other, and I approve. But if Oberon made you go back to Avalon, you wouldn't be allowed back for a long time."

"My queen, I don't know what to say," Puck started bowing, only to stop in mid sentence as Titania raised a hand to silence him.

"Just take care of my girls for me, Puck. And be good for Lily and Harry, along with the child that's growing inside of Lily now," Titania said, as she smiled a bit as she moved forward and placed a kiss on both Lily and Foxes heads, then bent lower to kiss Alex and Harry before standing back up to look at all of them, before she turned her gaze fully on Puck once more, "I hope that you are up to the job handed you?"

"It would be my extreme pleasure, your majesty," Puck said, as a mischievous look appear on his features as he glanced over at Lily for a moment, before turning his gaze back on his queen and bowed to her, "I will be honored to watch over all of them."

"Good. Then I wish all of you good luck, and promise to come back to see how your doing." Titania said before turning around to walk back towards Oberon who was waiting impatiently by the windows, "All of you are going to _need_ it for what's coming in the following years."

Lily and Fox both tried to call her back to demand what she had meant by what she had just said, but Titania ignored their calls as she continued on her way to Oberon and took the kings hand in her own, and the duo disappeared in a flash of light.

After the two royals had departed, everyone spent the remainder of the night cleaning up the mess left over from the battle against Oberon, and while cleaning up Lily finally confronted Puck about what he had been hiding from her all this time.

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

"I can't believe you, Owen!" Lily exclaimed half an hour later after the _Sidhé_ royals had left the castle, as she glared at her boyfriend for a moment, who was still in his elf form, as her eyes filled with tears, "Or is it 'Puck' now? Either way, how could you keep such a secret from me?!"

"Lily my love, I'm still the man you've known these past few months no matter what form I'm in. I've always meant to tell you who and what I really was," Puck said as he walked over to her, his form shifting back to his Owen Burnett form, as he wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and pulled her unresisting body towards him, "but the moment never seemed right, I never meant to hurt you, and I didn't want for you to find out this way. Forgive me?"

"Fine. I guess you have a good reason for hiding it." Lily let out a small sigh, as she leaned back into Owen's embrace as she felt her anger starting to die down for the time being, "Are there anymore secrets that I need to know about? What I'd really like to know is where that shield came from, though..."

"That was my doing actually. After learning about you being a witch, I wanted to see what Harry could do, so I started coaching him in some spells." Owen said as a sheepish look appeared on his features as Lily turned and gave him an incredulous look, "Don't look at me like that. It's not as bad as it sounds."

"You've been teaching my son spells?!" Lily exclaimed loudly as she glared at him for a moment, "He's only twenty-two months old, Owen!"

"He's never too young to be able to protect himself. After hearing your stories about what happened in England, I had a feeling something bad might be coming, you wouldn't believe the things that kid can learn." Owen said defensively as he backed away from Lily while holding his hands up in front of him as if to ward off her anger, as he quickly started to explain, "I only taught him a few basic defensive spells like that shield he used tonight. If he hadn't known the shield spell, Oberon could have been holding both him and Alex when you and Fox blasted him through the walls."

Lily glared at Owen for a few minutes, before visibly deflating a bit as she realized that what he was saying was true. She didn't want to think about what might have happened tonight if Harry hadn't been able to put up that shield, and was grateful that Owen had thought to teach him how to do it.

Turning away from Owen, she waddled over to a nearby chair and slowly eased herself down onto it, with a loud sigh.

"Lily? How are you feeling really?" Owen said as he walked over to her and got down on his knees so that he could look up at her from the floor, "With all of this excitement tonight I would think you'd be exhausted."

"I'm more than exhausted, Owen. But now I'm scared too." Lily said as she looked up at Owen and met his gaze for a moment before looking away, "After everything that's happened, where does it leave us?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Nothing has changed between us." Owen demanded, his eyes narrowing a bit as he stared at Lily in confusion for a moment, as he pursed his lips a bit, "Or has it? Are you changing your mind about what we mean to each other?"

"No I haven't changed my mind. But," Lily said, shaking her head for a moment, as tears started to fill her eyes as she met his gaze, "I almost lost both you and Harry tonight, because of Aunt Anas—Titania."

"Oh come on, you heard the queen. She had this all planned out from the start." Owen said with a dismissive wave of his hand, as a thoughtful look appeared on his face, "I don't think she would have really taken Harry and Alexander away from the two of you. She loves you girls."

"But still, even if they hadn't taken the boys, then what about you?" Lily asked, as she sniffled a bit, "She said you wouldn't have been allowed to come back ever again if Oberon had made you go back."

"Stop your crying now. Not even Oberon could have kept me away form you and Harry. I know if I had gone back to Avalon there would have been little," Owen said, with a defiant look in he reached up to brush aside a loose strand of red hair from Lily's face, "chance of me being able to come back here again. If I had to I would have given up my _Sidhé_ powers before I'd lose you because of him."

"This might not be the right time to say this, but before I met you, I wasn't even interested in settling down with anyone. But the minute I met you for the first time." Owen said as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small black box, while Lily watched him with wide eyes, "four months ago, I just knew that I couldn't bare to spend the rest of my life without you and Harry in my life, no matter how short our time together might have been in the coming years."

"Owen..." Lily started to ask, only to stop as Owen opened up the black box, to reveal a gold diamond encrusted ring sitting in the center of the cushioned case, causing her eyes to widen for a moment before she turned her gaze back up to him to see that he was blushing a bit as eh stared back at her.

"But now that it looks like I'm here to stay indefinitely, I have to ask you, will you, Lily Marie Evans do me the honor of becoming my wife," Owen said as he held up the ring box in front of Lily, so she could see the gleaming ring, as he stared at her with a hesitant look on his face, "and let me be the father of Harry, and the baby that you carry within you, for as long as we are live?"

The words were barely out of his mouth before Lily launched herself at him and sent the two of them falling over onto the ground with Lily sitting in his lap as she kissed him fully on the mouth.

"I take it by your reaction," Owen said with a teasing note in his voice, after finally pulling away from her after a few minutes of kissing, as he caressed the side of her face with one hand while he grinned at her, "that you're saying yes to my proposal?"

"You _git_, of course it means _yes_!" Lily exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carefully pushed them back up, "Yes! I will marry you, Owen."

_**-End Flashback-**_

* * *

Two weeks later, Lily and Owen were happily married, with Owen legally adopting Harry and changing his last name to Burnett.

It was a big wedding which they held at night so the gargoyles could join in on the festivities, and they had invited everyone they knew, and even Remus Lupin had also arrived to attend the wedding. This time around though, since Halcyon was restricted to his wheelchair, it was David who walked Lily down the aisle and gave her away to Owen at the alter.

After the reception, the two of them left to spending another two weeks in Hawaii on their honeymoon in a condo that had been given to them as a wedding present by David Xanatos, with Fox and David watching over Harry while they were gone, the couple were finally back in castle Wyvern, in the room they now shared together with Harry sleeping in the adjoining bedroom next door to theirs.

The two of them were sleeping side by side on their king sized bed, when Lily woke up and found herself unable to go back to sleep. After glancing at Owen for a moment, she pulled out from under his arm without waking him up, and headed for the bathroom.

After using the facilities, she put down the seat cover of the toilet and sat down on the lid with a loud sigh, as she looked down at her growing stomach for a moment, as she gently rubbed it with one hand, and smiled a bit when she felt a responding kick from the baby within.

'_Just two and a half more months before you are born, kiddo._' Lily thought fondly to her daughter, as she continued to rub her belly for a moment, '_I promise I won't let anything happen to you or your big brother, if I can help it._'

As she sat there, she thought back on everything that had happened in her life so far, and she found herself happy by everything she had done so far. A part of her still wondered about what was going on back in England, and if James and Dylan were all right without her, sometimes even thinking about what her life would have been like if she had stayed with James and given up Harry as everyone had wanted her to do, but she forced herself to push those thoughts out of her mind as she thought about Owen/Puck.

'_There's no going back now. I've moved on with my life with Owen,_' Lily thought determinately to herself, as a slight frown appeared on her lips as she looked back down at her stomach for a moment, '_Things can never be the same between James and myself._'

As she looked down at her stomach, another thought came to her as she realized what might happen if James somehow ever found out about Willow also being his daughter.

'_I can't let James ever find out about this baby being his. If she looks like him, I'll just put a glamour on her to make her look more like Owen if I have to,_' Lily thought to herself, as she looked down at her now slightly rounded tummy for a moment, before letting out a small sigh as she rested a hand on it, '_If James ever finds out the truth about Willow, he might try and take her away from me as payback for leaving him and Dylan for Harry..._'

Just then a soft knocking at the bathroom door broke her out of her thoughts, just as her husbands voice came calling through the door asking if she was all right and if she needed any help.

"I'm fine, Owen." Lily called back as she pushed herself back up to her feet as fast as she could, while reaching down to pull the toilet seat cover back up, before towards the door, "I'll be right out in a minute."

After listening for a few seconds to the sound of Owen's feet padding away back to the bed, Lily turned around to face the bathroom mirror one last time to give her appearance one last look, before she turned away and headed back into the bedroom to sleep for the rest of the night next to Owen.

_**To be continued...**_

**Author's Notes:**  
_SO_, how do you guys like it so far? I came up with this story after watching some old _**Disney's Gargoyles**_ episodes one night, and it wouldn't go away no matter how hard I tried, and it wouldn't go away until I typed it all down. It's completed at 20 pages.

I've tried to type down what I remembered from the Gargoyle's series as best as I could, and sorry for the spoilers to those of you who've probably never seen the series, but I had to write it down to include Lily and Harry in it, and I couldn't remember exactly what it was that Halcyon was dying from in the original series so I gave him Leukemia as the cause.

For those of you who don't know what the word '_Sidhé_' means, it's basically another word for '_Fairy_', and I picked it because it sounded cooler, and the fact that in the Gargoyles series not a lot of the _sidhé_ that Oberon and Titania rule over in Avalon actually fit the description of what fairies look like.

I have a question though. The trunk that Lily is using is supposed to be like the one Alastor Moody, or Barty Crouch Jr., used in book four when he captured the real Moody. Does anyone know the real name of that trunk?

I've been reading all of those other '_**parents-survive-and-Harry-Potter's-sibling-is-the-child-who-lived**_' fics, and I noticed a pattern forming in all of them, where James and Lily either got rid of Harry so that they could spend all their time on their little savior child simply because Dumbledore 'suggested' it, with Lily barely putting up an argument about it before giving in to what the others wanted, _OR_ they _keep_ Harry, and Harry is raised in abject misery while everyone in his family who should be loving him ignores him completely for his sibling.

_SO_ I decided on a new approach, using the same plotline only differently as you all see here, with Lily deciding to dump James and their child savior and going away with Harry.

On a side note, before anyone asks me, the next chapter of '_**Tempest Mage**_' will be out in the next week or so. I've been busy, and have a major case of writers block on this story, for the last couple of months, but I think I'm back in the swing of things concerning it.

Check out my new webpage: www (_dot_) geocities (_dot_) com (_slash_) sakura (_underscore_) lisel (_slash_) Wings (_underscore_) of (_underscore_) the (_underscore_) Night (_slash_) **Date Finished:** November 1, 2007  
**Date Updated:** March 2, 2008 


	2. Chapter 1: James and Dylan

_**Disclaimers:**_ As much as I may _**want**_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both _**Harry Potter**_ and _**Disney's Gargoyles**_ belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

_**Timeframe:**_ The _**Harry Potter**_ part of the storyline in the prologue takes place two months after Voldemort's attack on October 31, making Harry a year and five months old; while the _**Gargoyles**_ part takes place four months before Alexander Xanatos is born.

_**Summary:**_ _**(Gargoyles crossover)**_ What if, James and Lily survive Voldemort's attack, and Harry's twin brother, Dylan, is chosen as the BWL? After a major fight with James over Harry, Lily divorces him and takes Harry with her, and moves to America to start a new life with the help of some relatives.

**Glossary:**  
"__" - Parseltongue

_**Wings of the Night**_  
Chapter 1: James and Dylan  
By: Sakura Lisel  
======================================

_**~-July 29, 1991, Potter Mansion, England**_

James Potter sat in his living room chair, sitting in front of the fireplace in his home, and he watched the flames flicker before him, as he took a sip of wine from the glass he held in his left hand, as he let out a loud sigh.

James was a wizard and a confirmed bachelor, who lived alone in the stately manor with his nine year old son, Dylan Potter. Dylan was considered the wizarding worlds savior because he had managed to do what no one else had been able to do by defeating the dark lord, Lord Voldemort when Dylan was only fifteen months old.

Dylan had been part of a set of twins born on the night of July 31, 1981, and Dylan had an older brother named Harry, who was older than Dylan by ten minutes.

Nine years ago, after a major fight with his now ex-wife, Lily Evans-Potter, over how he had been treating Harry since Voldemort's attack, Lily had packed up her things and left while taking Harry with her to who knows where, after divorcing him, and James hadn't heard from either one since then.

'_I can't believe it's _really _been nine years since Lily's left me. I wonder how both Harry and her are doing these days,_' James thought silently to himself as he let out a another loud sigh of irritation, as he leaned back in his chair, as he let out a loud sigh as he reached up with one hand to rake his fingers through his messy black hair, '_and I haven't heard a word from her in all this time. Well hopefully when it comes time for the boys to go to Hogwarts I can see her when she brings Harry to Diagon Alley..._'

* * *

_**~-Flashback~-**_

_**-~January 16, 1982-~**_

James woke up that morning to the sound of his alarm clock ringing, and automatically went through his usual routine of getting ready for work at the ministry as an Auror. Grumbling a bit, he reluctantly climbed out of bed and headed for the door that led into the adjoining bathroom to shave, and take a quick shower, before leaving the bathroom wearing only a towel.

As he toweled himself off, his mind wondered back to the previous nights events, as he remembered how angry Lily had been when both Dumbledore and himself had approached her about sending Harry away so they could focus all their time on Dylan, and her response to their suggestion caused him to feel uneasy.

He still couldn't believe it when Lily suddenly announced that she wanted a divorce from him, when the two men had refused to listen to her when she refused to agree to sending Harry away, saying that she was fed up with how everything was going between them, and how he'd been treating Harry ever since the attack, and that telling her that it would be good for everyone involved to give Harry away to her sister of all people was the last straw.

Lily had ranted and raved at the two men for nearly over ten minutes or more before she turned away from them and hurried out of the living room and stormed upstairs to her bedroom, and the house echoed with the sound of her bedroom door being slammed shut behind her.

James knew that the two of them had been having problems in their marriage ever since the night Voldemort attacked their family and Dylan had been declared their world's savior, but despite her accusations towards how he treated the boys, he truly didn't see anything wrong with what he was doing in how he handled Harry, and their ensuing arguments had led to the two of them now sleeping in separate bedrooms for the last couple of weeks, and barely saying more than a few words to each other when they were in the same room.

As far as both James and Dumbledore were concerned, young Harry was simply in the way of what needed to be done to ensure that Dylan was prepared for the chance that Voldemort ever came back, but Lily had disagreed, saying that Harry deserved to be as much a part of their family as Dylan was.

When Dumbledore brought up the subject of sending Harry away to live elsewhere, saying that he would be a distraction for Lily and James to deal with, one that could put him in danger if he stayed with them. Dumbledore also told him that because both James and Lily would need to dedicate all of their time preparing Dylan so that he'd be ready in case Voldemort return, Harry would probably wind up growing up neglected, and could become jealous and resentful over the attention Dylan would be receiving over the years, and that sending Harry away would ensure that wouldn't happen.

After hearing the explanation, James had readily agreed to the plan, deciding that sending Harry away was a good idea, especially if it was to help the Light Sides cause, and believed that Lily would agree once they explained things to her, but after last night James had become worried over what Lily had told him she was going to do.

He didn't want to believe that she was serious about what she had said, and hoped that after a good nights sleep she'd have calmed down enough to have changed her mind about leaving him.

'_I can't believe that Lily's being so unreasonable. What's she thinking by saying she wants to divorce me?_' James thought angrily to himself as he pulled on his robes over his normal clothes as he got ready for work, letting out a loud sigh of irritation as he straightened his robes for a moment while standing in front of a full length wall mirror, ' _I'm sure that our marriage hasn't gotten so bad that it's come to this! Maybe after she's cooled off a bit, she'll be willing to listen to reason about Harry and stay here with me and Dill._'

As he entered the kitchen to eat a quick breakfast, he had expected to see Lily in there feeding the twins like she always did, but was surprised to find one of the house elves feeding Dylan his breakfast, with Lily and Harry nowhere in sight.

A quick glance at the stove revealed another house elf was busily fixing breakfast on the stove, but what really caught James attention was that the meal looked like it was only enough for just one person instead of two, and the kitchen table was also set up for one person.

Worried now, James turned towards Quistis, the house elf that was feeding Dylan and demanded to know where his wife and older son were, and why wasn't Lily there taking care of Dylan instead, when Quistis happened to look up from what she was doing and spotted him as he approached.

"Good morning Master James! How did master sleep last night?" Quistis exclaimed happily, smiling brightly at her master as she set down Dylan's food bowl and pointed a finger at one of the dining room chairs to push it back for him "Please take a seat, and breakfast will be ready for you soon."

"Quistis, why are you taking care of Dylan this morning?" James demanded as he reluctantly took a seat in the offered chair, as he watched as Quistis returned her attention towards Dylan who was now making angry noises at her for having stopped feeding him, "Where's Lily and Harry, and why isn't Lily taking care of Dylan instead?"

"Mistress Lily packed up all her belongings and left late last night with master Harry, master James." Quistis said simply as she spooned what was left of Dylan's baby food into his mouth, and set down the food bowl and zapped up a wet face towel to clean up Dylan's face, "She left me in charge of taking care of Master Dylan's needs until you woke up this morning to give me further orders."

"She did what?!" James shouted, his outburst startling everyone in the kitchen and causing Dylan to burst into loud sobs, "Why the hell did she leave! Did she tell you where she was going?"

"The mistress didn't tell me why she was leaving, just that she had to go last night," Quistis said simply, as she tried to calm down Dylan, before glancing over at the elder Potter for a moment, taking in the shocked look on his face as she continued speaking, as she pulled out the letter Lily had left behind and handed it over to James, "and she told me to give this letter to you for you to read."

James snatched up the letter out of Quistis hands, and after scanning the single line on the envelope he recognized Lily's handwriting. Quickly standing up, he pushed back his chair, and nearly knocking it over as he stood up, and turned to leave the kitchen, and headed for his study.

Once inside, he walked over to his desk and sat on the other side, as he tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter that Lily had left for him.

_**Dear James,**_

_**By the time you receive this letter, I will be long gone. I've packed and shrunken all of my things and I'm taking Harry with me and getting a room at the Leaky Cauldron, and I will be contacting a lawyer to start divorce proceedings as soon as possible. Don't bother coming to the Leaky Cauldron to try and talk me out of leaving you, because I have made up my mind and absolutely nothing you say or do will make me come back to you after what you and Dumbledore tried to pull last night.**_

**_Both you and Dumbledore have gone too far this time by even _suggesting _that I send even one of my sons away, especially to my _sister _of all people! You _know _what Petunia's like, and yet you'd _still _agree with Dumbledore and try and insist that we send him to her family just to get him out of the way?! I absolutely _refuse _to send either one of my babies to live with _Petunia, _or _anyone _else for that matter, for _any _reason. He deserves to be raised and loved by his own family and since you don't seem to want him anymore, then I will take him away and raise him on my own if I have to._**

**_I was _almost _willing to give this marriage a second chance for the boys sake, but after last night I absolutely _refuse _to continue living with a man who thinks it's okay to abandon one child in favor of another, just because the other child is more famous. If this is how you treat _Harry _now, then I'm _terrified _to even _think _of how you would treat any other children we _might _have had in the future if we had remained together._**

**_I know that it may seem like I'm doing _exactly _the same thing here by leaving you and Dylan, but I'm not. I love Dylan just as much as I love Harry and would take him with me if I thought I could, but I know I would have problems if I tried taking him with us thanks to his new role as the Boy Who Lived, so I'm leaving him with you to raise by yourself as you see fit, while I will raise Harry by myself._**

_**As I told you last night, once the divorce goes through I plan to take Harry far away from everything that's going on. I won't fight with you over custody over Dylan, as long as you leave Harry and myself alone.**_

_**So I'll end this letter by saying goodbye and good luck on whatever the future brings you and Dylan.**_

_**Sincerely,  
Lily Evans**_

After reaching the end of the letter, James could only stare in shock at the parchment he was now clutching tightly in his hands, as he reread the letter two more times to make sure that he hadn't read it wrong, before letting out a loud string of curses as he tossed the letter onto the desk and hurried, as he rushed out of the library and back upstairs to the room Lily slept in only to find it empty with the bed already made and looking like it hadn't been slept in.

'_She can't be serious! She's pulling a prank on me just to get back at me for last night._' James thought frantically to himself, as he refused that Lily had truly left him, as he started flinging open the closet door and drawers only to find them empty of her belongings, '_She'll probably be back in a couple of hours and we'll have a good laugh and..._'

As he looked around, he turned around to look at the bed again, and his eyes widened in shock as he spotted Lily's wedding ring lying on the nightstand, and quickly walked over to the nightstand and snatched it up and stared down at in disbelief for a moment before turning on his heel and storming out of the bedroom and back downstairs.

Once he was downstairs once more he hurried back into his library, while yelling for Quistis who met him in the library with a loud pop just as James was getting a fire started in the fireplace.

As soon as the house elf showed up before him with a loud pop, James told her to continue watching over Dylan until he returned, hopefully with Lily and Harry in tow, and the house elf quickly nodded her head in acknowledgment to his command before disappearing once more.

Making a quick firecall to the office, James called in sick and told them he wouldn't be able to come into work that day because of a family emergency that he needed to deal with immediately, and he was given the day off instantly.

Once cutting off the connection, James grabbed a hold of some of the Floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace while shouting out the Leaky Cauldron's name and disappeared in a burst of green flames as he left for the Leaky Cauldron to retrieve his wife.

* * *

Once he had reached the Leaky Cauldron, he instantly went to the owner and asked if Lily had checked in, and was told that she was booked in one of the rooms upstairs. Once he received her room number, he hurried upstairs and started pounding on the bedroom door for a few minutes before Lily flung the door wide open.

Lily had still been sound asleep in bed after a busy night with Harry had kept her up until late that morning, and was cranky as hell to have her sleep broken by whoever was pounding on the door, and after casting a quick silencing spell around Harry so that the noise wouldn't wake him up, she got out of bed and threw on her bathrobe and marched over to the door to tell off whoever was bothering them that early in the morning.

As soon as she flung open the door, with a scathing remark on her lips for her intruder, her words had died on her lips as soon as she saw who it was on the other side of the door, and would have slammed the door shut again in James's face if he hadn't stuck his foot in the doorway just as it was about to slam closed, which caused him to let out a loud yelp of pain, which caused Lily to pull the door back home in order to release his foot.

As soon as the door was opened, James forced his way into the room before Lily could close it on him again, and he demanded to know what she was thinking by leaving in the middle of the night like that with Harry, and demanded that she return back to the Potter mansion as soon as possible, which Lily immediately refused saying that she had left him and had no intention of going back with him for any reason.

The two of them launched into a full scale argument, which lasted over an hour, with both of them arguing back and forth over why she had left in the first place, with James telling her that she was being unreasonable about everything, and even going on to tell how selfish she was being by leaving both him and Dylan behind like that and all because of Harry.

He told her that if she was so against sending Harry to the Dursleys, then he was sure that one of their friends would be more than willing to take the boy in and watch over him until they can come and take him back in a few years once Dylan was properly prepared and wouldn't need all of their attention anymore.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, James realized that they were the wrong thing to say as he remembered what Lily's letter had said, when he suddenly felt a stinging pain hit him across the left side of his face where Lily had just slapped him.

As he stood there, Lily pulled out her wand and threatened to hex him into the next millennium if he didn't leave her hotel room that minute, and informed him that she was contacting a magical divorce lawyer later that day so that they can end their marriage as soon as possible. Not long after that confrontation, James received the divorce papers a day later, along with a court date hearing for who gets custody of the boys.

At first James had refused to sign the divorce papers, refusing to believe that she would really willing to go through with the whole thing, stalling for more time, as he continued to make multiple attempts to try and talk to Lily again to try and get her to see reason and come back to him, but Lily refused to talk to him at all. If she saw him in Diagon Alley, she made it a point to avoid him at all costs.

Even Remus, Sirius and Albus had tried to help him out, by going to talk to her, but she ignored all of their attempts and refused to back down in her decision to leave James and take off with Harry.

After a full week and a half of having his attempts at reconciliation with Lily and get her to listen to him were all met with failure, James reluctantly finally realized that she was serious about wanting to leave him, and unwillingly signed the divorce papers and sent them off to the Ministry, and within hours the two of them were officially divorced in the eyes of the magical world.

At the custody hearing, James didn't put up a fight as he agreed to grant Lily full custody over Harry, to raise him in any way that she wanted while he gained custody of Dylan.

Before the hearing was over, the judge ordered him to sign a magically binding contract that Lily's lawyer had drawn up saying that he wouldn't try to contact Harry or her, unless Harry himself decided that he wanted to meet with him and actually invited him to wherever it was that they were living, or to even try and take Harry back for any reason in the foreseeable future, James stood to risk losing custody of Dylan to Lily if he broke what was listed in the contract, while Lily also signed a similar contract stating the same things in Dylan's case.

Despite Lily's protests that she didn't want anything else from him, James insisted on paying child support so that she and Harry would have some financial support over the years, and opened up a bank account in Gringotts for Harry in Lily's name, with a monthly deposit of ten thousand gallons into the account every month so that Harry would have some money to buy school supplies when it came time for him to go to Hogwarts.

After the court hearing ended, Lily had let James say goodbye Harry while she tearfully said goodbye to Dylan, before she finally turned away and simply walked out of their lives with Harry in her arms, and James never saw either one again since then.

_**~-End Flashback~-**_

* * *

After the divorce, Lily seemed to have simply disappeared without a trace with Harry, and no one in the UK wizarding world knew where she could have gone, except for Remus Lupin who still kept in contact with her after she had left. Remus was only one of the Marauders who still cared enough about both Lily and Harry to want to still be a part of their lives, and was in contact with Lily via Owl mail, and he wouldn't tell anyone else where she was if they asked him.

During one of his stops to Gringotts James to make a deposit in the account he had opened up for Lily and Harry, he discovered from the Goblins that Lily was having all of the money he deposited to the account be automatically transferred to another account that she had opened near where ever she was now living.

At first James had thought that Lily might have been using the money after all if she had it transferred, but he later got back a bank statement from the goblins that showed that despite the money getting transferred to another account, the statements always showed that the amount of money stored in the vault never decreased no matter how much money was put in it by him, which meant that Lily never touched even a knut of the child support money.

Nearly all of Lily's other friends in the wizarding world had either been killed during Voldemorts reign of terror, or while any others had turned their backs on her completely for leaving James and Dylan behind.

After the divorce had been finalized, James two remaining friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, moved into the Potter mansion to help James take care of Dylan and train him for what was expected of him when the time came. Both James and Sirius spoiled Dylan rotten, giving the toddler anything he wanted, and distracting him whenever he asked about Lily and Harry, until Dylan finally stopped asking after a two months, seemingly having forgotten about his missing mother and brother as his father and uncles spent all their time with him.

Nearly half a year had gone by after Lily and Harry had left home, James had gotten into a fight with one his long time school friends, Remus Lupin, who had been named as Dylan's godfather at the boys birth, and the werewolf was upset at how things had gone between him and Lily, and Remus had openly disapproved of how he had chosen to raise Dylan.

During the argument, Remus had announced that he had never really approved over how both James and Sirius had handled the whole situation with Lily and Harry, and had really told Sirius off about how he had been treating Harry in the months since Voldemorts attack, telling the dog animagus that he should be ashamed of himself for neglecting his godson, and treating him like he wasn't important anymore, before really laying into James about his own treatment over Harry.

As Remus yelled at James, Sirius stepped in and stood up for James, telling Remus that there was nothing wrong with how they were raising Dylan, and that Remus had been overreacting, and the trio wound had argued for hours afterwards.

In the end, the fight had reached the breaking point in the former Marauders relationship, as angry words were exchanged between the group and their friendship was ended. Remus decided to cut his loses with the situation, and packed up his belongings and left the mansion angry still at his two friends, and their friendship had been broken up since then, despite both James and Sirius' attempts at apologizing.

Two weeks after Remus left the Potter household for good, Sirius and James finally received a letter via Owl from Remus, that informed them that he was leaving going out of the country for awhile, to go visit Lily and Harry to see how they were doing, and to also attend Lily's wedding to another man.

As soon as he heard that his ex-wife was already getting married to another man, all of James secret hopes and dreams that Lily might change her mind and come back to him were completely ruined, and he went on a rampage around the house, destroying everything that reminded him of Lily except a few pictures which he locked up in his study safe after he had calmed down.

Once he had finally calmed down after his rampage was over, he quickly became depressed for two weeks, barely leaving the house except for work related emergencies, or to take care of Dylan and trained him in magic with Sirius and Dumbledore's help as the boy got older.

A few weeks after he left for the wedding, both Sirius and James received another letter from Remus informing them that he wasn't coming back to England, saying that he had a gotten newer and better paying job where he was, and that he had accepted an invitation from Lily and her new family to come live with them, until he found a place of his own to live and that he wished all of them luck in the following years.

Ever since the news of Lily's second marriage and Remus' permanent departure from England, James had dated a lot of women off and on over the next nine years, but none of the relationships lasted any longer than a few weeks, before he broke it off when it looked like the women he was seeing were starting to expect more from him than he was willing to give. Unlike Lily, he wasn't so ready to get remarried again anytime soon.

Over the following years he had tried sending out letters to both Remus and Lily to find out how they were doing since they had left, but all of the letters were returned to him unopened.

Dylan became friends with the Weasley kids, and spent most of his time playing and hanging out with the family when he wasn't training with the adults, and was best friends with the twins, Fred and George Weasley, who he got along with a lot better than their younger brother, Ron, and their sister Ginny, who simply creeped him out with her constant hero worshipping. The trio were always getting into trouble with pranks or other kinds of mischief whenever the three of them were together.

Besides Fred and George, some of Dylan's other best friends were Neville Longbottom, and Draco Malfoy.

Since the Longbottom family were long time friends of the Potters, Neville's grandmother sometimes brought him over to the Potter home to play with Dylan to keep the other boy company, and to get Neville out of her hair for a few hours while she attended to business, though she would never admit that as the reason for leaving Neville at the Potters. The two boys had immediately hit it off and became close friends over the years.

Shortly after the fall of Voldemort years ago, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were worried about their son's future, and didn't want him to wind up being forced to join Voldemort in case the Dark Lord ever returned, so they went to Dumbledore for help and joined Order of the Phoenix as spies for the Light side.

When they are in public, the Malfoys still put on airs about pureblood superiority amongst their pureblooded friends so not to draw attention to themselves that anything was different about them, but when they were in private and with people who knew the truth about them they showed who's side they were really on, and both him and Dylan quickly became friends after awhile.

As Dylan got older he started asking questions about where his mother was and why he didn't have a mother around like other kids his age, and James simply told him that he and Lily stopped getting along with each other when he was a baby, and had decided to split up, while leaving out everything that had to do with Harry, and that he hadn't seen or heard anything from her since she had left them.

When Dylan persisted in his questions about Lily and wanting to know what she looked like, James fished out one of the old photo's of Lily out of his safe and gave it to Dylan to keep, which the youth now kept in a picture frame on his bedside table.

About a week after Dylan's seventh birthday, they received a letter delivered by a silver and gold feathered hawk from a school called the _Lunaris Aster Academy of Magic_, which enrolled their students when they were seven years old and up. James had barely glanced at the school information that had been sent along with the invitation, before writing back to the school and informing them that Dylan was enrolled into Hogwarts, and wouldn't be going to their school, and that was the last time they heard from the school.

After nine years had gone by without a word from either Lily or Remus, James was almost looking forward to when Dylan was going to start attending Hogwarts, since he hoped to see Lily in Diagon Alley shopping for Harry's school supplies, only to have his expectations destroyed once more a week after the Hogwarts letters had been shipped out to students.

A week after the Hogwarts letters had been shipped out, Dumbledore called James into his office and informed him that Professor McGonagall had received a letter from Lily stating that Harry was already in accepted into another magic school where they were living, and wouldn't be attending Hogwarts anytime soon.

After hearing the news James became angry at the idea of Harry not coming to Hogwarts. It didn't seem natural that Harry wasn't coming to Hogwarts, since in the history of their family, the Potters had always went to Hogwarts for their schooling, and he believed that she was only doing this to get back at him for what happened between them years ago.

After talking with Dumbledore some more, the two of them agreed that they had to try and get in contact with Lily and make her listen to reason about where Harry was to do his magical schooling, and left the headmaster's office via port key.

Once he was back home, James hurried to his office, where he immediately started writing a letter to Lily, demanding to know what the heck she thought she was doing by not sending Harry to Hogwarts where he belonged, and if she couldn't be bothered to come back from wherever she was to bring him herself, then he was more than willing to come get Harry himself to get his Hogwarts school supplies.

As he finished writing the letter and sealing it up, James looked down at the parchment for a moment, as he realized that if he sent it the way it was now as a simple letter, Lily would probably disregard it and send it back without even opening it like she had done with everything else he'd sent her over the years.

Coming to a decision, and knowing that it was probably the only way she'd pay attention to the letter even if it pissed her off afterwards, he cast a spell on the parchment that turned it into a Howler, before carrying into the rookery where the Potters kept their owls, and attached it to the leg of one of the owls and sent it off.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was just as upset at the news that Harry wasn't coming to Hogwarts, because he had big plans for the eldest Potter boy when he came to Hogwarts. He had hoped to try and win the boy over to seeing his side of things, and try to get him to open up to James and Dylan and bond with them.

Over the past nine years since Lily had left with Harry, during the time he spent training Dylan with James and Sirius, Dumbledore had started to notice that Dylan didn't seem to be as powerful as he would have thought the boy who had beaten Lord Voldemort while surviving the Killing Curse as a baby should have been.

After watching Dylan grow up over the years with no visible change in his magic level, Dumbledore's started to speculate over whether or not he had made a mistake all those years ago when he had chosen Dylan as the one who had beaten Voldemort that night.

Harry had been knocked out cold, while Dylan had sat next to him crying his eyes out, when the Order had arrived on the scene after stopping to revive the stunned Potters, and Dumbledore had decided then and there and Dylan must have been the one to defeat Voldemort while somehow protecting his older brother from harm when Voldemort fired the killing curse at them, which left him a star shaped scar on his forehead, which marked him as Voldemort's equal just like the prophecy had said.

Harry had been lying on his stomach when they had entered the room and Dumbledore had announced that Dylan was their worlds savior, but it wasn't until after they had picked him up and turned him over that they had discovered that Harry had also been marked by Voldemort, in a way that had left the green eyed boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, but Albus marked it off as a coincidence that both boys had been marked by Voldemort. But since Dylan had been the one chosen as the prophesized child, he hadn't bothered to try and see if he had made a mistake in his choice.

Albus didn't tell anyone about his suspicions about the Potter boys, just in case his speculations were wrong, but if he was right he needed Harry Potter to come to Hogwarts so he can keep careful an eye on the boy, and see how he does compared to Dylan, and if his speculations were right, have the boy trained alongside Dylan so that they both could be prepared in case Voldemort came back.

But now it seemed that Harry wouldn't be coming to Hogwarts at all if Lily had her say in the matter.

* * *

It wasn't until three days later that James finally received Lily's answer to the Howler he had sent to her. He was just sitting down to dinner with Dylan and Sirius, as the trio were talking about Quidditch along with Dylan's upcoming school year, when a snow white owl swooped into the dining room and dropped a now smoking Howler on James' plate.

"Dang Prongs, who did you piss off this time that they'd send you a Howler?" Sirius asked, just as Howler finally opened and three males were immediately treated by the irritated loud shrieks of the former Mrs Lily Potter as laid into James.

"Aw nuts!" James exclaimed as he stared at the Howler in horror, as he started to reach for his wand as the smoking Howler started to unwrap itself, and Lily's angry voice came shrieking out of the red paper at full volume.

"_**JAMES NATHANIEL FORSYTHE POTTER!!! YOU INSUFFERABLE **_**GIT**_**! HOW **_**DARE **_**YOU SEND ME A **_**HOWLER **_**AND SAY THOSE KIND OF THINGS CONCERNING **_**MY **_**SON! NEED I REMIND YOU THAT YOU **_**LOST **_**ANY RIGHT TO MAKE THOSE DECISIONS **_**NINE YEARS AGO **_**WHEN YOU REJECTED HIM, AND YOU LEGALLY SIGNED AWAY YOUR RIGHTS ON DECIDING HOW HIS LIFE GOES!! FOR YOUR INFORMATION **_**POTTER**_**, I AM **_**NOT **_**PREVENTING HARRY FROM GETTING A PROPER MAGICAL EDUCATION BY NOT SENDING HIM TO HOGWARTS JUST TO GET BACK AT YOU AND DUMBLEDORE! IN FACT, I LET HARRY HAVE A **_**CHOICE**_**,**_" Lily's voice roared through the Howler in full volume, causing everyone in the room to cover their ears in pain as the voice seemed to grow louder with each word, as the howler continued yelling, as her voice seemed to echo throughout the room as the Howler continued on repeating it's message, "_**ON WHETHER OR NOT HE GOES TO HOGWARTS, AND HE CHOOSES **_**NOT **_**TO GO! HE'S QUITE HAPPY AT THE MAGIC SCHOOL HE'S **_**ALREADY **_**BEEN ATTENDING FOR THE LAST FOUR YEARS! IF I SEE EITHER YOU OR DUMBLEDORE **_**ANYWHERE **_**NEAR MY HOME WITHOUT AN INVITATION, I **_**SWEAR **_**THAT I WILL ACTIVATE THE CONDITIONS ON THE CONTRACT YOU SIGNED NINE YEARS AGO, AND YOU AND THE UK WIZARDING WORLD WILL **_**NEVER **_**SEE DYLAN AGAIN! IT SEEMS NINE YEARS HASN'T MADE YOU GROW UP SINCE I LAST SAW YOU, SO TRY AND LEARN SOME **_**MANNERS **_**BEFORE TRYING TO CONTACT ME AGAIN! DYLAN, HONEY IF YOU ARE AROUND WHEN YOUR DAD GET'S THIS HOWLER, I'M SORRY FOR THE BAD IMPRESSION YOU'RE GETTING OF ME, BUT YOUR DAD BRINGS OUT THE WORSE IN ME. NOW HERE'S AN EXTRA MESSAGE FROM HARRY!**_"

For a few seconds the Howler went silent, and everyone around let out a sigh of relief, believing that the Howler must have been finished with it's message, when it suddenly started up again, this time with another voice speaking through the red letter, with this one like a young boys voice who sounded just as angry as his mother.

"_**MR. POTTER, THIS IS HARRY, THE **_**SON **_**YOU DECIDED TO GIVE UP YEARS AGO. AS MY MOM HAS JUST SAID, I WANT **_**NOTHING **_**TO DO WITH YOU **_**OR **_**YOUR STUPID LITTLE SCHOOL, SINCE I'M **_**ALREADY **_**IN MAGIC SCHOOL WHERE I AM. MOM **_**NEVER **_**TOLD ME **_**ANYTHING **_**ABOUT YOU AND WHAT YOU DID UNTIL **_**AFTER **_**I GOT MY HOGWARTS LETTER WITH MY OLD LAST NAME ON IT, AND I HAVE TO SAY THAT I **_**DIDN'T **_**LIKE WHAT I HEARD ABOUT YOU,**_" Harry's voice roared through the Howler in full volume, causing everyone in the room to cover their ears in pain once more as the voice seemed to grow louder with each word, as the howler continued yelling, "_**ESPECIALLY AFTER GETTING THAT HOWLER YOU SENT US. I'M WRITING TO TELL YOU THAT I DON'T WANT **_**ANYTHING **_**TO DO WITH YOU **_**EVER!! **_**MY LAST NAME IS NO LONGER POTTER. YOU'RE **_**NOT **_**MY DAD, MR. POTTER, AND YOU WILL **_**NEVER **_**WILL BE AGAIN. YOU MIGHT HAVE HELPED CREATE ME BUT YOU WERE NEVER A REAL DAD TO ME, WHILE MY STEPDAD WAS. YOU'RE NOT WELCOME ANYWHERE NEAR ME OR MY FAMILY. BUT DYLAN IS ANOTHER MATTER, SINCE I WANT TO GET TO KNOW MY TWIN BROTHER IF HE EVER WANTS TO TALK.**_"

As soon as Harry's message ended, the Howler burst into flames which quickly died out and leaving only a pile of ash in its wake on the table.

"Damn it, I didn't know Howlers could even reach that volume pitch," James said through clenched teeth, wincing a bit in pain as he rubbed his still ringing gears gingerly, "Great, Lily's really pissed off at me now."

"Say what? Repeat that please would you? I think I went slightly deaf in this ear!" Sirius exclaimed as he cupped one hand to his left ear, before turning on his friend with a cheeky grin on his face for a moment, "Did you _really_ send her a Howler? What did you say that got her so mad that she said your full name like that?"

"Yes I did, and it seemed like a good idea at the time when I did it. Since she always sent back the letters I mailed her without bothering to open them first," James snapped, as he glared at his friends smirking face, before turning away from him to brush off the ashes from the Howler from the table into a napkin, and summoned a house elf to take it away, "I told you already that she wasn't letting Harry come to Hogwarts where he belonged. So I thought the Howler would get her attention, since she had no choice to listen to it once she got it."

"Well, look at the bright side, Prongs," Sirius said as he shook his head a bit to try and stop the ringing in his ears caused by the Howler as he shot James a cheeky grin, "at least she finally responded to one of the letters you sent her."

"Dad? Uncle Sirius?"

At the sound of Dylan's voice, both James and Sirius froze for a moment, as they remembered that the younger boy was still in the room with them when the Howler arrived, as they both turned to look at him only to find Dylan looking at them in confusion which was evident on his young face as he stared at them in shock.

"That was my mom? Why'd you send her a Howler for, and who's this 'Harry' that you wanted to come to Hogwarts with me?" Dylan asked, his eyes narrowing a bit as he remembered the rest of the Howler's message echoed in his mind, as he remembered what Harry had called him in his message, "And since when do I have a twin brother?!"

James looked over towards Sirius for help only to find the dog animagus shaking his head at James as he pushed back his chair and stood up, and got ready to leave the room.

"Don't look at me Prongs, you can deal with this one yourself," Sirius said cheerfully as he glanced over at his godson for a moment, before turning back to James, "you're the one who got yourself into this mess by not telling Dylan about Harry."

"Oh sure, big help you are!" James shouted at Sirius' retreating back, waving a fist angrily for a moment as he glared a bit when Sirius' laughter could be heard through the walls, before he reluctantly turned back to Dylan who was now watching him through narrowed eyes and let out a sigh, "I just knew this day was coming. Look Dylan, let's go to the library and I'll tell you what's going on."

* * *

After leading Dylan into the library, James reluctantly sat his son down and told him everything about what had happened nine years ago, that led up to the big fight and breakup between him and Lily to his mother taking Harry away and starting over elsewhere, and that she had apparently gotten remarried and had a new family.

At first Dylan was in shock over the news, then became angry, as he realized that it was both his father and Dumbledore's fault that he no longer had a mom or twin around anymore, but didn't let it show as he let his father think that he understood the reason behind why things had happened the way it did in their family.

After their talk, Dylan asked James if he could write back to Harry and Lily, since Harry did say in the Howler that he wanted to get to know him despite everything, and James reluctantly agreed to the request, deciding that it couldn't hurt anything, and let Dylan leave the library.

Once he was out of the library, Dylan headed straight up to his bedroom and headed towards his desk, and pulled out an inkpot an quil, along with a blank piece of parchment as he sat down and started writing two letters to both Lily and Harry.

The letters took over half an hour to write, before he sealed them up in envelopes and sent them off via the owl that had delivered the Howler, who was still waiting downstairs in the dining room, and within a few days he received letters back from both Lily and Harry.

In the ensuing weeks before school, Dylan started writing letters to both Lily and Harry, which were immediately responded to by the other two, as the trio wrote back and forth to each other almost every other day as soon as the latest letter arrived.

To James and Sirius' surprise, Dylan was also soon receiving letters from the rest of Lily's new family, along with pictures that he let them look at when they asked, only to discover that Lily now had given birth to three other children along with Harry and Dylan with her new husband.

One of the pictures that were sent showed two groups of kids sitting together in a room as they posed for the camera, that was attached to a letter telling who was who in the picture.

Harry was sitting on the black couch, with a red haired boy sitting on the left side of him while a strawberry blond haired girl sat on the right, while around them were three younger kids on both sides of the trio. One of the younger kids had dark brown hair and green eyes, and was looking at the camera boredly, while the other two were a boy and girl with blond hair and blue-green eyes, who looked to be about the same age as the first one, who stared at the camera with mischievous looks on their features.

The letter stated that the boy sitting next to Harry was their cousin, Alexander, and the girl on his side of the couch were Alexander's sister, Lynx.

The letter then went on to tell them that the girl sitting on Harry's right, was their younger sister, Willow, who was younger than them by two years, while the blondes were their younger twin siblings, Hope and Lance.

Over the following yeas since that day, Dylan kept in contact with Lily's family when he was in school, as he sent letters to both them and James and Sirius, as he told them about his days at school and the adventures he went through with his friends, some of which got him scolded by Lily in some of her letters, while Harry and the others cheered him on.

During Dylan's first year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore brought Nicholas Flamel's Philosopher's Stone to Hogwarts to protect in from the wrong hands. That year Dylan nearly got himself and his friends killed trying to save a fellow housemate named Hermione Granger from a rampaging troll on Halloween night, who later became close friends with the group of boys, and helped them out of tight spots. A few weeks before the end of the school year, the group had managed to save the Philosopher's Stone from the DADA teacher, Professor Quirrell, who turned out to be possessed by Voldemort thanks to a spell that Dylan had learned from one of the letters Harry had sent to him, which had forcibly ejected Voldemort from Professor Quirrell's body, and left the man in a catatonic state and now resided in St. Mungo's psychiatric ward.

During second year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened up again, and Dylan and his friends had to face off with a basilisk in order to save the life of Ginny Weasley who was being manipulated by a cursed diary possessing a piece of Lord Voldemort's soul, and the book was destroyed during the battle.

During third year, the Potters received news that Peter Pettigrew had broken out of Azkaban, and was now on the run. The Ministry put out wanted posters that had the traitors face on it, and alerted the Muggle authorities to be on the lookout for Peter, and sent Dementors to help protect Hogwarts. Sirius took a job at Hogwarts as the new DADA, to keep a lookout for Peter and help protect the school. By the end of third year, Peter tried to kidnap Dylan, but was stopped and captured by Sirius, and Peter was given the Dementor's Kiss for his crimes.

The summer after Third Year, Dylan finally managed to talk James and Dumbledore into letting him go visit lily and Harry in New York City, and get to know his other family better, and while there he learned about his Sidhé heritage but promised not to tell anyone back in England about it. While in New York in between hanging out and seeing the local sights that New York had to offer, Dylan learned some basic Sidhé magic spells from Owen while he was there until it was time to return to England for another year at Hogwarts.

During his fourth year, Dylan was forced to compete in the TriWizard tournament as the fourth champion when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire, and was almost killed during the first task. He asked Hermione Granger to be his date for the Yule Ball, and she gladly accepted the invitation much to the jealousy of most of the girls in Hogwarts.

On Christmas day, Dylan was surprised when he opened one of the presents he had gotten from Harry that turned out to be a multi way mirror that was tied to several other mirrors that his Harry's family owned, and if he ever wanted to talk to one of them all he had to do was call their name while holding the mirror and be connected to the other persons mirror, and a gold necklace with a red jewel on it from his stepfather, Owen, along with a message telling him to keep it on him at all times, and that if he ever needed help to touch the jewel.

It wasn't until during the third task, that Dylan along with another competitor named Cedric Diggory were kidnapped via a portkey that was placed on the object they were supposed to retrieve, and were transported to a cemetery, where Voldemort was waiting for them. Upon their arrival, Voldemort ordered his minions to kill Cedric since he wasn't needed, and Dylan reacted on instinct by casting a silent wandless protection spell that Owen had taught him over the summer at Cedric just as the killing curse hit the older boy who's limp body fell soundlessly to the ground once both spells hit. The spell Dylan cast instantly nullified the effects of the killing curse, but it put Cedric in a suspended state that made it look like he was dead so the death eaters wouldn't try to kill him again.

After Cedric's 'death', Voldemort had Dylan tied down on top of a tombstone, as Dylan's blood was used in a ceremony to revive Lord Voldemort and give him a new body.

As Dylan was being held prisoner as Death Eaters started appearing in the cemetery to welcome back their leader, as Voldemort started gloating over how all his plans had fallen into place.

Voldemort then announced to everyone that was gathered that Dumbledore had made a mistake fifteen years ago when he had picked the wrong Potter boy as the one who defeated him all those years ago, and that it had been Harry who had done it, and that once he had gotten Dylan out of the way he was going to go after Harry and Lily wherever they were and kill them once and for all so no one would be able to stop him.

After making the announcement, Voldemort had his followers untie Dylan and challenged him to a Wizards Duel to at least give him a fighting chance before he ended his life. Dylan managed to last a few minutes before he was knocked down by one of Voldemort's spells, and landed next to Cedrics body.

Gasping for breath from the blow, Dylan looked up to see Voldemort standing over him with his wand pointed directly at him.

"You led me a merry chase, Dylan Potter, but it was all for nothing. This ends here tonight," Voldemort said with a slight smirk on his features as he stared down at the cowering boy for a moment, "and once your gone, I'll deal with your foolish brother wherever he may be."

Moving quickly, Dylan reached into the neckline of his robes and pulled out the necklace Owen had sent to him with one hand, while grabbing a hold of Cedric's robes with his other hand, as he touched the red jewel on the necklace, and thought about New York City and Castle Wyvern.

As his fingers connected with the jewel, he felt a warmth suddenly course through his body, that seemed to spread from the jewel, as he half noticed a faint glow seem to appear around his body and cover Cedric's prone form, just as a wind started to pick up around him and send the death eaters scattering.

As the glow became brighter, Dylan suddenly felt a tugging sensation hit him, before the Graveyard suddenly disappeared from sight, as he heard the faint sounds of Voldemort and his followers cursing, just as both Dylan and Cedric suddenly faded from view.

For a few seconds, it seemed like Dylan was flying through nothing but air without a broom, as everything sped past him, as he kept a firm grip on Cedrics body with both hands, for what seemed like hours, before he suddenly found himself hitting a stone floor with a loud thump, with Cedric's body lying next to him.

'_What the hell? Where am I?_' Dylan thought silently to himself, as he looked around his new surroundings and immediately recognized the room he was in as the game room in Castle Wyvern, '_I don't believe it. I'm home..._'

"Dylan!!!"

Startled by the sudden sound of his name being called, he stiffened a bit, as he slowly turned around to see Harry and the other kids rushing towards him. Smiling a bit he started to stand up to greet them, when a sudden wave a dizziness and nausea hit him, and the next thing he knew the floor was suddenly rushing up to meet his face as darkness filled him.

Just as darkness claimed him, the last thing he remembered was seeing Harry reach his side just in time to catch him just before he fully hit the ground.

_**To be continued...**_

==================  
**Author's Notes:**  
Sorry for the LONG wait in this chapter, but I've had a MAJOR case of writes block for most of my stories, but here is the next chapter for 'Wings of the Night' completed at _**16**_ pages. I hope all of you like it.

Anyone who wants to know what the first part of the academy name means, '_**Lunaris Aster**_' it means '_**Lunar Star**_'.

I know there wasn't much speaking scenes between the characters, but I was bored, and decided to skip straight to describing what was going on, and describing what the characters were supposedly saying to each other.


End file.
